souleaterocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sukina Stein
Sukina Stein (Sukina シュタイン, Sukina Shutain) is a 15-year old student meister at Shibusen (DWMA), and partner to Ghost Evans. Her father is a meister, Dr. Franken Stein, and her mother a witch, Medusa Gorgon. Personality Sukina, when sane, has a mainly introverted personality, but will open up around a select few. This includes her weapon partner and her father. She trusts Ghost with some of her darkest secrets, but not all of them. She tends to take after her father in the way that she will look at things, curious and inquisitive. Sukina also loves to dissect anything she can, carrying a scalpel in the right pocket of her lab coat and a black magic marker in the left pocket. (This particular aspect of her personality once resulted in Ghost fainting; Sukina wanted to bring a chainsaw home and take it apart.) In school, Sukina is very studious. She pays attention in class and does her homework as best she can, sometimes offering to help Ghost with hers (Who, of course, rejects it). Occasionally, Sukina is able to come up with a good comeback on the spot, but it's very rare. She treasures the moments when she's witty, though she doesn't outwardly show it. Appearance Sukina is relatively average height for her age, but roughly an inch taller. She adds to this by constantly wearing a pair of 3-inch heel boots, dark grey and patterned with lighter grey patches. The patches are outlined and sewn on by black stitches. A section of dark grey elastic in the front of the boots, reaching from right above Sukina's ankle to the top of the material, allows her to slip the boots on and off. She wears a pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans, hemmed by lighter denim and sewn on with black stitches. The same black stitches outline two of Sukina's pockets, located on the back of her jeans. The two in the front are not outlined with stitches. Sukina wears no belt. She also wears a tank top secured by thick, azure blue straps. It is completely patterned with stripes, alternating between dark lavender and azure blue. Over her top and jeans, Sukina wears an unfastened lab coat much like her father's. The main fabric is colored a dark grey, with a flat, light grey collar (similar to Stein's) and light grey accents, hemming the long, bell-style sleeves and the bottom, which reaches down to eight inches above Sukina's ankle. Black stitches outline the coat in the same place's as Stein's, also securing a pocket on each side. Sukina's lab coat is her favorite article of clothing; mostly because it was made by Medusa, before she died. Sukina has ash-blonde hair, only shades darker than Medua's. She has two small bits that stick up at the end of her hairline, curving up and then downwards. The top of Sukina's hair is dyed black, appearing as a jagged, curved, 'X' shape from an aerial view. Two strands, the left one dyed black midway up, are twisted in front of her Sukina's face, the remaining strands collecting at the bottom like the way her mother wore it. The majority of her long hair, with the last three inches (from the bottom up) tipped black, lays on her back. In length, it reaches Sukina's stomach. She also has jagged bangs to frame her face, separated into two main strands. Stitches accent Sukina's skin, like her father. The most visible are one spanning across her right cheek, one underneath her left eye and going up under her bangs, one at her collarbone and extending under her shirt, one across her right palm, and one above her left wrist. There are five more, hidden under Sukina's clothes. A long, metal bolt runs through Sukina's neck, able to turn and be adjusted. When it is turned to the right spot, a subtle 'click' will sound, much like her father's bolt through his head. Sukina has tangerine irises, with rounded, snake-like pupils. Abilities Sukina is an ax meister at Shibusen, fully capable of wielding her partner. She is fairly flexible and very agile, as well as quick on her feet. Sukina has strong legs and arms, due to running and carrying Ghost in weapon form. She cannot adjust her soul wavelength to fit anyone's just yet (that she's discovered), she hasn't tried to. Sukina has a select amount of powers that she can use, thanks to her witch heritage. These include: * Merging/melting into shadows * Shooting black lightning from the palms of her hands * Controlling rope-like tendrils made out of shadow * Creating sentient animals out of shadow that will follow orders Sukina is also able to project her soul wavelength directly as an offensive attack, like her father. History Sukina's childhood was mostly normal up until she turned 8, the year when her mother was found out and rediscovered by the Shibusen. Medusa was hunted and killed, as punishment for being a witch and her former deeds against the world. Afterwards, Sukina was made aware of her identity as a half-witch in secret by her father. She was quarantined until she turned 15, and was allowed to join the Shibusen as a student, luckily one month and a day after Ghost Evans. ~To be finished later~ Relationships * Ghost Evans- Sukina's weapon partner * Franken Stein- Sukina's father (biological) and teacher in Class Crescent Moon * Medusa Gorgon- Sukina's mother (biological) * Toku Nukatsukasa- Sukina's friend, later boyfriend (unofficial) * Death the Kid, Jr.- Sukina's friend, Ghost's former weapon partner and current boyfriend (official) * Eruka Frog- Sukina's assistant during the war she declared against Shibusen Involved Fanfictions/Roleplays Sukina is one of two main characters in a fanfiction written by plexkittyfangirl, ''Half-Souled. '' https://www.wattpad.com/story/28470590-half-souled Trivia * Sukina is right-handed, and always keeps her scalpel in the pocket on the right side of her lab coat. * She used to part her hair over her shoulders, but later decided to keep it all pushed to the back. * Sukina finds Spirit's reactions to her hilarious, since she reminds him so much of her father. * She has to adjust her neck bolt at least once every three days, or she'll have a coughing fit. * Sukina can actually skateboard relatively well, even to the point of doing some tricks. * She hates sports, mainly because she can't do them very well and knows very little about them. Sukina is, however, good at running fast over short distances and pacing herself over longer ones. * Sukina's birthday is October 10, making her a Libra. * If viewed, Sukina's soul will appear as a human's with purple splotches, giving off a mixed wavelength Weaknesses Sukina despises noodles, much to the dislike of her partner, Ghost, who adores them. It is unknown to others why this is, even so to Sukina. She explains it as being a mutual discrepancy: "I don't like them, and they don't like me, it's just.... how do you even put that stuff in your mouth?!" Another of Sukina's weaknesses is her tendency to go insane. This is caused by the half-witch part of her genetics, giving her different powers involving shadow and black lightning. During these daily/weekly periods of insanity (lasting 15-30 minutes, unless stopped earlier), her personality is more or less flipped. She loves to laugh and giggle, but will still get deathly serious, to the point of being creepy, if she is about to inflict pain upon someone. The activities that happen during Sukina's madness can either be extremely childish, such as a game of hide-and-seek between her and another. They can also be extremely dangerous, such as Sukina chasing another with a scalpel or other surgical tools, eventually leading to Sukina wanting to "play a game", and the possibility of her performing dissection on the unlucky victim.The chance between the two types of insanity is 1/3 vs. 2/3, 1/3 being the chance at childish games and the 2/3 being the chance at dangerous ones. The fits of madness can be stopped and/or prevented by injecting a silver-colored, opaque serum, created by Franken Stein. Its chemical formula and ingredients are unknown. Strengths ~To be filled in later~ Category:Meisters Category:Female